


Calendar

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg finds an old charity calendar that Mycroft owns...





	Calendar

Mycroft didn’t think anything of telling Greg to look in a certain box for a recipe Mycroft had received from a great-Aunt. The box was full of things from a decade or more ago and he hadn’t looked in it himself in quite some time.

So it was with a bit of surprise when Greg came back into the kitchen with a grin.

“What did you find?” asked Mycroft.

Greg set the calendar down on the table. An old NSY charity calendar. _Oh._

“Ah,” said Mycroft. “It… was a gift…”

“No it wasn’t,” said Greg, the calendar easily falling open to July, with a young patrolman Lestrade posing in a fountain. In the photo he leaned back, damp hair falling his eyes, shirt off, trousers clinging enticingly.

“Well, it was for charity?” said Mycroft weakly.

Greg pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “You wanked off to that picture, didn’t you?”

Mycroft nodded, unable to lie. “I can hardly be blamed for such an action. You have always been a delightfully attractive man.”

“So I’ve been told,” said Greg, holding Mycroft’s hips. “What did you think about?”

Mycroft blushed and looked away, fantasies dancing at the edge of his imagination.

“That good, eh?” asked Greg, leaning in to kiss Mycroft’s throat.

“The real thing is better,” said Mycroft, angling his head to give Greg room.

“Is it?” asked Greg.

Mycroft looked back at Greg and slipped to his knees right there in the kitchen. “Very much so,” he said, deftly freeing Greg’s cock and swallowing him down all at once.

Greg gripped the back of a chair for a support and swore. “Christ, give a man some warning,” he muttered.

What’s the fun in that? Thought Mycroft, as his mouth was thoroughly occupied by Greg’s delicious cock.

Greg’s knees nearly buckled and Mycroft smirked around his cock, loving how quickly he had Greg groaning with pleasure. “Goddamn,” muttered Greg. He grasped Mycroft’s arm and pulled him back up to his feet, kissing him passionately and pushing him back against the table.

“On the table?” asked Mycroft, landing on his back on the sturdy piece of furniture.

“You started it,” growled Greg, getting Mycroft’s trousers open.

“Mm, technically you did. You brought down the calendar instead of the cake recipe.” Mycroft helped get his trousers all the way off.

Greg pulled him to the edge of the table and kissed him again. “Well, this isn’t making cake, but I won’t complain.” He fingered Mycroft, eager to get inside of him.

Mycroft moaned softly. “Nor will I.”

Greg smiled and got Mycroft’s shirt open just enough that he could mouth at the man’s collarbone, feeling Mycroft shiver underneath him. It always amazed Mycroft that Greg so unerringly knew exactly how to give him pleasure.

“Gonna fuck you,” murmured Greg against his skin.

“Rather hoped you would,” said Mycroft, running fingers through Greg’s hair.

Greg huffed out a laugh and lined up. Mycroft wrapped his legs around his waist. His eyes closed as Greg pushed inside of him. One of his favorite feelings in the world. Were he to admit he had feelings.

“Stop thinking so hard,” murmured Greg, thrusting in carefully.

“Well then, distract me,” Mycroft opened his eyes.

Greg got a wicked grin on his face that made Mycroft shiver with anticipation. Greg pulled out and quickly rolled Mycroft over, thrusting in again as he pinned Mycroft down.

Mycroft moaned. Greg always knew what he needed. He revelled in his partner’s strength, at the sensation of Greg filling him over and over again. Mycroft caught a glimpse of the still open calendar and smiled, only for his eyes to close as Greg reached around and took Mycroft’s cock in hand, pushing him through his grip with every thrust. 

“Yes, Gregory. _Please_ ,” gasped Mycroft.

Greg thrust in one more time and came with a groan, leaning down to mouth at Mycroft’s back as he worked himself through his orgasm, tongue dancing across Mycroft’s freckles and making him shiver all over again.

Finally, Greg started stroking his cock again, quickly bringing him over and making a mess on the title floor. 

Greg pulled out and turned Mycroft over again, kissing him deeply. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” murmured Mycroft. “And the real thing is certainly better.”

“Good.”


End file.
